Lost Family and Love
by ClusterChu
Summary: Two twin brothers were separated at birth after their father was killed. Romano, the older twin, tries to find a way to reconnect with his younger twin while dealing with growing empires, shortages, war and a growing love between him and his 'boss', which is more complicated than it seems. Spamano, GerIta and other pairings.
1. Separated

Chapter One: Separated

Romano woke up, only to find that the house was quiet...too quiet for his liking. He rolled off his bed and pushed his bedroom door open. Strange; no servants were there to greet him with anything, no Veneziano trying to hug him, and no Grandpa Rome standing at the doorway like the weird grandfather he is. Romano peeked out the long hallway that descended into darkness.

Walking in the halls, he noticed there were no guards protecting the place. Romano became a bit suspicious and tried to recall if today was a special day. His mind pulled a blank and he decided to check Veneziano's room. Romano realized that the lanterns weren't lit and started to wonder if all of this was to fool him.

_'Those jerks! Is this some kind of trick?',_ he wondered, still trying to figure out if today is some special day. _'I bet they're trying to fool me! If they think they'll get away with it..'_

He looked up at his brother's bedroom door, which was twice the size of his and heavily decorated with adornments, all put together by their grandfather. A small rush of jealousy surged through the young Italian, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Using his small body, he literally tackled the door open to reveal an empty bed.

"Fratello? Are you here?", he asked. Once he heard no response, Romano walked to his brother's bed where he picked up a brand new, makeshift doll. "If you don't come out, I'll find you and stuff this doll up your ass!"

Still no response. He felt a rising amount of worry, but also pushed that to the back of his head. _'I bet they're hiding in the kitchen or something.'_

As he walked the halls, Romano wondered if anyone was actually here. The guards, the butlers, the maids; the halls felt lonely and unwanted. He hoped no one left him and decided to leave this place overnight. But then he doubted that they would suddenly leave him, even if his brother was the favorite amongst everyone.

As he got closer to the kitchen, the walls reeked with the scent of blood. Romano took one sniff and quickly covered his nose. He couldn't see anything though since the hallway was too dark. Worry crept back into his thoughts but told himself that it was a stupid joke.

"Fratello...? Grandpa Rome...? Where the hell are you...?", it became increasingly harder to push back the worry and focus on finding his family.

He arrived at the kitchen, only to find a bunch of dead bodies scattered around the kitchen. Romano had seen war and people dying before, but not this many and not so close. He wanted to scream, but it got caught in his throat and had no choice but to swallow it back.

Most of them were guards who got stabbed or slashed across the chest. He even saw some arrows that pierced through the armor and killed them. Heck, he even saw some headless guards, which he turned a blind eye to. But none of them looked like Grandpa Rome or Veneziano.

That's when he saw a small child that looked almost like him in a corner, sleeping soundly. "Wait a minute...fratello!"

"Hmm...? Oh, it's just you Romano!", he said in his high-pitched voice. "Where did everybody go...?"

Veneziano looked up to his brother, hoping to find the answer. He couldn't just say they were all dead; his brother isn't as strong emotionally. And he couldn't just lie; once he moved, his brother would see all the dead people. If he could barely handle it, then what would happen if Veneziano sees it?

"Don't you know? You're the one fell asleep here, you jerk!", he yelled, the sound radiating throughout the kitchen. He puffed his face at the fact that he was walking around, worrying about his brother for no reason. Still, there was no sign of their grandad and the large amount of dead bodies in the kitchen was unsettling. "So, where is he?"

"Hmm? You mean Grandpa Rome?", Italy looked around, but didn't see his grandpa. "I don't know fratello. He was here a moment ago, cooking breakfast. Then he just walked off."

"I swear, that old man's going crazy.", Romano remarked.

"Ah! Don't say such things about Grandpa Rome!", Italy cried.

"Let's go check for him. Which way did he go?", the older brother asked.

"Umm...that way!", the younger brother said and giggled.

* * *

They both walked into the next hallway, which was probably even darker than the hallways Romano's been through. Italy held onto his brother's hand and squished beside him, causing Romano to puff his cheeks. He pushed his brother away and shouted, "Don't be such a pansy, you jerk! Are you afraid of a little dark!?"

"N-No. It's just that..."

"Then what!?"

Italy whispered in his brother's ear. "Actually...he wasn't cooking breakfast for me..."

Romano stopped in his tracks and stood there, absorbing the fact his little, innocent brother just lied. He lifted his arms, grabbed Veneziano by the collar of his dress and shook him as hard as he could. "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me before!?"

"I-I'm sorry!", he cried silently. Romano forcefully pushed him away, staring back at his younger brother. Italy just stared back, waiting for something until he realized what he's supposed to say. "Oh right. What actually happened..."

"I heard something coming from in the hall, like people screaming. So I got up to check. When I walked out of my room, I saw a shadow walking down the hallway, so I followed it. I saw that the shadow was a man I've seen before and he was carrying a dead corpse...that made me sick."

"He stopped at the kitchen and asked me if I'm one of Grandpa Rome's grandchildren. I was about to answer when Grandpa Rome came in, yelling at the man. He took me up and started talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The man carried me to the corner and told me to sleep."

Romano had his mouth wide open, trying to figure out who that mysterious guy was. "So why didn't you die?", he asked, not noticing that it made his younger brother cry again. "Anyways, I'm gonna go see what's going on! If you wanna be a pansy, then stay there until I come back!"

"...Be careful, fratello.", Veneziano whispered, holding onto the wall.

* * *

Romano jumped out of his dream, which was just a flashback of his final moments with his family, alive and with him. He felt beads of sweat running down the side of his head, wondering if his flashback was that nerve-racking or if it was just him. He got up and left the room for a second.

When he came back, he found a certain Spaniard napping in his bed. Using the towel around his neck, he wrung it and whipped the Spaniard with it. "Spain you bastard, get out of my bed before I choke you with this towel!"

Spain opened one green eye before saying, "You didn't say that when I came into your room a few hours ago. I heard you talking in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

Romano flushed in embarrassment and flung the towel over his shoulder. "I-It's none of your business! Now get off my bed!"

Spain shrugged and rolled off the bed, smiling sheepishly. He patted Romano on the head before closing the bedroom door. The Italian huffed and started making his bed. Seeing his boss and his dream reminded him of when Spain found him, lying in the middle of an uninhabited forest. But they couldn't find his granddad or his brother.

Without actually making the bed properly, he walked out of his room. He took an old, baggy shirt and wore it over his pajamas. Once Romano got to the kitchen, he took a seat and plopped down. Belgium walked over to him and asked, "Good morning Romano! What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"I don't...really feel like eating, Bella.", he said quietly, not making any direct contact.

"That's a first. You usually get up, wanting to eat something."

Spain called from another room. "He had a bad dream last night."

"Stick your nose in your own business damn it!", he shouted, but instantly reverted back to the way he was before.

Belgium's regular cat-like smiled disappeared as she noticed that the Italian wanted to be left alone. She walked off, her voice trailing off. "I'll make you something small...you should at least eat something."

Romano, in his thoughts, just nodded. He thought about his missing brother and how they actually got separated. He had that dream from last night, how his boss found him and connected it together. But what happened in between those two events was a distant memory.

_'These flashbacks have happened for a long time...but this one is different from the others. I wonder, how is that bastard Veneziano doing? The last time I heard that he was alive and doing well at some rich bastard's mansion. I think I'll pay him a visit; not only to see if he's okay but to find out what happened that night.' _

He rested his head on the table; it had been so long since he'd done a lot of deep thinking that his head started hurting. Noticing the tomato basket at the table, he took a tomato and stuffed it in his mouth. _'Why the hell did I leave him there, knowing him? Should've just dragged him along, whether he likes it or not...' _

The Italian left the kitchen and wandered off to his room. Belgium came back in the kitchen, only to find Romano gone. She left his breakfast on the table and rushed off to the other room Spain was in. "Spain, have you seen Romano? He just left without eating breakfast. I wonder if he's alright."

"Maybe he went to do something? Romano can't go very long without eating anything, so I'm sure he'll be back!", Spain said happily as he started to laugh, until they heard a crash coming from the stairs.

They both went towards the stairs, only to find Romano carrying a bunch of his things and stumbling backwards towards the front door. The two of them grabbed the Italian's arms, preventing him from going through the front door. "Let go, you bastards! I'm going to go look for my brother!"

"Oh, right! I completely forgot you had a brother!", Spain said, remembering he had a brother that resembled him.

"Will you at least explain to us what's this about, Romano?", Belgium asked, her cat-smile slowly coming back.

"Fine...but it's going to be a long story.", he replied, walking past them and into the kitchen.

* * *

"And that's exactly what happened.", he said, stuffing another tomato in his mouth. "Now can I go?"

"I'll come with you!", Spain piped. They both turned to him, wide-eyed. The Spaniard smiled happily, but stopped when they both shook their heads in unison. "What's wrong?"

"You have a whole kingdom to look after!", Belgium said. "You can't leave it unattended for that long! Someone will come and take over for sure."

"Si, she has a point. You stay here and protect your kingdom; I'll go myself.", Romano suggested.

"Bella can take care of my kingdom while I'm gone!"

"Really? Are you sure?", she asked. "I can try, but-"

"Then it's settled!", Spain said, sounding more excited than ever. He jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs to get ready. Both Belgium and Romano looked at each other; they can see the doubt in each others' eyes. They heard Spain yelling from upstairs. "I haven't been out of the house in a long time! This will be fun~!"

"Why the hell is that bastard so jumpy?", Romano groaned.

Belgium sweatdropped as she answered, "It's probably because he hasn't spent much time with you in a while. I think this will be a good opportunity to spend some quality time with him." Romano crossed his arms and grumbled silently to himself. Belgium laughed nervously as she continued talking. "I don't think I can manage Spain's kingdom while he's gone. I have my kingdom to look after and then there's my two brothers..."

"Doesn't he know that?"

"Maybe he got so excited that he forgot..."

Spain ran down the stairs, all ready for the long trip. He pretty much brought everything with him: all his clothes, his weapons, a lot of money; he even brought his stock of extra tomatoes! While Belgium gave a shaky thumbs up, Romano facepalmed and gave him a thumbs down.

"Why are you taking all that stuff!?"

"Because we need extra stuff for the trip!", Spain answered back.

"Put some of the clothes and the weapons back! Geez, we're not fighting a world war! And are those our spare tomatos we spent years collecting? You better put them back!"

Spain pouted. "How come you're bossing me around? Aren't I the boss?" Though, he stopped pouting when Romano got up and marched down the hall, towards him. Spain laughed and walked upstairs to put back the stuff the Italian requested.

* * *

"Bye Bella! We'll see you soon!", Spain called waving happily to her.

"Bye. I'll find my brother and come back soon!", Romano called.

Belgium stood at the doorway, waving to them as they left to go new places to find Romano's brother. But little did they know the challenges they will face along their long journey.

**A/N: My second story, my first Hetalia story! Honestly, I love Spamano (along with other pairings, don't wanna list them all XD) so I decided to write a story about them. I hope I did a good job! Yeah...constructive critism is welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

The Frenchman laughed as he read the latest report: Spain and Romano would be heading out of town to find his younger brother. He thought of it as a chance to beat up Spain and claim Romano as his own. And since they had to pass through his place to get where they were going, all he had to do was wait. Yes, his simple, yet elegant plan will work. There was no room for error.

* * *

It was almost the end of the first day and the pair were already lost. Romano kept punching Spain in the back and complained about how he got them lost. Spain didn't seem to notice as he twirled the world map in his hands, even turning it upside down for a while before the Italian snatched out of his hands, turned it right side-up, and gave it back. Spain noticed Romano complaining when he started yelling in his ear.

"Dammit! We're lost because of you!", Romano yelled, then proceeded to kick him in the calf.

The Spaniard gritted his teeth and started hopping on one foot. "Romano, you're acting a bit like a kid, aren't you? I thought you would lead the way since you wanted to visit your little brother."

The Italian kick him harder in the back of his leg, causing it to buckle and almost fall. "How the hell am I supposed to know where he lives? I haven't seen him in years, stupid!"

Seeing as it started an argument, Spain let off and walked slower, recovering from his hurt leg. Romano scowled and walked past him, forcing the Spaniard to catch up. They both came across a small forest, one that would lead them out of Spain and...well, to which ever country that was next.

Romano stood there, hands in his pockets and eyes towards the ground. "This is your last chance to go back, dammit. I keep telling you I can take care of myself..."

"And I keep telling you I want to come with you.", Spain said, his green eyes sparkling as the sunlight hit them at a perfect angle. "Please Romano! I wanna help bring the Italian brothers back~! Just give your boss a chance, okay?"

Romano looked back, only to see him using a dangerous weapon: the puppy eyes. He clenched his teeth, trying not to give in. Spain broke into a wide, friendly smile, making the puppy stare more effective. Romano tried not to fall for it, but he's never been successful. It almost reminded him of his brother; he would always do that, except with his eyes closed. With that final thought, he ended up giving in.

"Dammit! Okay, fine! You can come with me, alright?", Romano threw his arms in the air and stomped off, leaving a chuckling, green-eyed boss.

"Gracias, Romano, gracias! I'm so happy we get to go on a nice adventure!", he said, limping to the Italian.

* * *

It was immediate, but they could kind of tell that they were out of Spain and into another country. Everything looked different, but not too different from Spain. In fact, Spain recognized this place and remembered being here. He just couldn't put his finger on which country they just stepped into. Ignoring his boss, Romano pushed past him and continued on into the distance. As Spain broke from his mini trance, he realized Romano ditched him.

"Ah! Wait, Romano~! Wait for your boss!", Spain shouted, struggling to catch up to him.

Romano stopped and flopped on the grass. Spain wondered why he all of a sudden fell onto the grass and ran up to see. As soon as he saw the sleeping Italian, he smiled brightly and sat down beside him. "It's siesta time, right? Well, I'll take a siesta as well!", he said, lying down. He let a free hand run through Romano's soft, brown hair, trying to avoid touching the curl. Romano shivered and mumbled a few swear words before turning around. His boss sighed happily as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Night quickly passed and morning came. Romano woke up next to a sleeping Spain, who mumbled something about tomatoes. He rolled his eyes and took the bag that his boss had beside him. Rummaging through it, he found clothes, a random sword, water, and some more clothes. Romano finally came across what he'd secretly put in Spain's bag just before they left: dried pasta and tomato sauce. He smirked as he got up and went to go find something.

Carrying the dried pasta and tomato sauce, Romano walked up the hill to a nearby pond. He stared at the body of water from a distance before going over to it. Cupping a small amount of water, he splashed it on his face. He did this a couple of times before turning around to pick up his breakfast that he put down beside him. Only to find that the pasta was gone.

"Alright, which bastard took my pasta?", Romano gritted his teeth, annoyed by the fact that his breakfast went missing. He looked up to see a squirrel in a tree, staring back at the brown-haired man. He pointed towards the squirrel and started yelling. "So it was YOU! First, you peed on my bed when I was a kid, then you steal my pasta! give it back you stupid bastard or I'll rip your skin off!"

Instead the squirrel ran off in the opposite direction. Romano grabbed his tomato sauce and ran after the squirrel.

* * *

After a few, long kilometers of running, Romano finally lost the squirrel. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of nowhere, which only fueled his anger more. His belly started growling as he kept walking on, hoping to find a village nearby. Though, he found someone...a girl sitting on the grass, reading a book.

"Monaco...?", he asked once he saw the dark blond hair pulled into a side braid and the glasses. She turned around to face him and stood up. "So, if you're here..."

"...Then you're close to France. In fact, you're practically in France.", she finished for him. Romano was in France, one of the last places he wanted to be. He quickly closed his mouth when he realized he had it open. "Ah, si...then why are you here?"

"Waiting for you, Romano.", she said and did a little curtsy. "We've been waiting for you."

Romano closed his eyes in frustration and confusion. "What are you talking about!?", he grew even more angrier when he saw his pasta sitting beside her book. "Hey! What are you doing with my pasta! If you're planning to eat it, I'll-"

In a flash, Monaco stood beside the bag of pasta. She picked it up and waved it in the air. "Actually, I was going to use it in French cuisine."

"That's even worse! I'd rather you eat it!", he yelled, charging at the young woman. Though, she was slightly faster and had a headstart. For a few more kilometers, they played a game of cat and mouse until Romano lost her in a village that led to a huge castle.

"Dammit, she's gone!", he said, kicking a rock. He glanced up at the castle; he couldn't believe they were in France. Romano took cautious steps, afraid that the Frenchman might pop up out of nowhere and assault him. Especially since Spain wasn't with him-

'I left the tomato bastard sleeping! Why didn't I just drag his ass with me!?', he screamed in his mind. The Italian sighed and bravely continued forward; the only way he'll reach his brother is to cross through France.

* * *

Spain rolled around in his sleep until he rolled into the tree, waking himself up. He clutched his head but was happy nonetheless. Until he realized Romano was nowhere to be found. Glancing around, he didn't see anything the Italian left behind. It was almost as if he disappeared into thin air.

"Romano? Romano?", he called.

Hearing no answer, he ran up to the lake. The lake was a crystal clear blue, a sign that it'd been untouched for a while. Spain kept running...running past the lake, running past the forest, running past everything to find the Italian. _'It's only been a day and I lost him already...! If something happened to him...I would never forgive myself..._

He got up to the hill, where he saw a book lying around near a tree. Spain took it and flipped through it. He couldn't understand a word it says, but he knew the language it was written in. 'French.' Suddenly everything pieced together; Romano woke up and ran up to the hill, only to find a France waiting for him. Then he captured him.

His blank face turned into a look of horror. Tossing the book aside, he ran towards the French village, where the castle that most likely held Romano loomed over.

* * *

Romano was inside the village. It didn't seem so bad, seeing as he kind of blended in with the French (save for the huge curl). Though, he had to avoid opening his mouth so he doesn't give away the thick Italian accent he had.

_'There's probably a way around the castle without actually going inside.'_, he said, looking around with an uninterested face. Then, he saw Monaco again, this time without his pasta and talking to a merchant. Romano zipped his mouth shut and shuffled past.

Everything then hit him: he lost Spain in a country he's not used to, France is (most likely) after him, and he just lost his breakfast. It was his idea to step out of his home for once and look for his long-lost brother, only for everything to go wrong. And on the first day, too.

Romano swallowed his anger and instead, went to the nearby castle wall that he happened to walk into. He proceeded to bash his head into the wall (hell, that must hurt). It gained the attention of some nearby French soldiers guarding the walls, who looked at the Italian, then looked at each other in confusion.

A female soldier with long, light brown hair stepped in front of the confused soldiers. She tapped Romano on the shoulder, somewhat surprising him. He turned around to see light blue eyes in his face. _"Comment __ça va?"  
_

He recognized it as French, but wasn't really accustomed to it. She tilted her head and finally said in an very thick French accent, "Are you okay, _monsieur_? You seem to have a problem..."

Romano snapped and said, "I'm just fine! Stupid French bastard!"

"You must be Romano! You have that Italian accent and the short temper!", she said, her eyes lighting up. The girl literally grabbed his hand and shook it. "A certain Spaniard is looking for you.", she winked.

"That tomato bastard! How did he track me!?", he gasped, not realizing that the woman took him by the hand and dragged him away from the castle. Once he realized this, he tried to loosen her grip. "Unhand me or I'll twist your arm in loops!"

She just laughed as she said some commands to the other French soldiers. They saluted and went back to their respective posts. The girl pulled up Romano and onto her back.

"I can walk, okay!? Stop trying to help me!", he yelled in his thick, Italian accent. She ignored him and carried the Italian on her back, earning her death glares. "Don't you understand English, stupid Frenchie?"

"Of course, aren't I speaking in English?", she continued walking with him on her back until they got to a home further away from the village. She kicked down the door, revealing a nicely furbished home with a lot of oak furniture. "This is my home, so make yourself at home!"

"...Why'd you bring me here?", Romano asked.

"So you're safe, mon ami!", she said, flashing a huge grin. "I'm not on big brother France's side. Actually, Spain called me and Monaco in to help you. He told me you went missing, so I had to search and find you. And, well, you know the rest."

"You found Romano...?", someone called.

They both turned around to see Spain at the door leading to the living room. He poked his head out, his green eyes searching for Romano. When the Italian least expected it, his boss raced to him and gave him a bear hug.

"L-Let go of me, idiota!", he gasped for breath. But soon, he settled down and hugged him back. He didn't show it very much, but he genuinely missed Spain. Romano couldn't explain why; he just...did.

Meanwhile the girl laughed as Spain stopped hugging Romano and quickly gave the girl a hug. "Thank you, Saugeais. I really do appreciate it."

"Your welcome.", she shrugged.

They continued to happily talk and laugh amongst each other until Romano's belly growled loudly. He blushed a little as the two of them laughed. "S-Shut up! I haven't eaten breakfast yet..."

"Would you like something to eat?", Saugeais asked.

He quickly shook his head and whined, "I don't want your French crap! I want some pasta or pizza or tomatoes!"

Spain chuckled nervously to himself as he said, "He doesn't like foreign food."

"Well, if he's going to look for his brother, he better get used to foreign food.", she crossed her arms and left to go upstairs. "I guess I'll see you soon, Spain, Romano. And please be careful!"

Spain got his bag and waved goodbye to his French friend. Romano followed closely behind him, also giving a strained wave to her. She smiled one last time before disappearing upstairs. Spain and Romano left the house and headed northeast, past the village and towards...well, to wherever they went.

* * *

France still sat at his throne, still waiting for Romano. Where could he be?

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. France was ready to pounce from his seat until he saw Monaco walk in, reading a book about gambling. He opened his mouth to say something, but Monaco cut him off.

"I didn't see him at all. He might've passed through France without walking into the castle. Sorry.", she said flatly.

France sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair. "Well...time to go back to the drawing board..."

When he wasn't looking, Monaco simply smiled to herself.

**A/N: It's been a while, but I'm done this chapter! Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of France soon! My OC, Saugeais, is only appearing for this chapter (unless someone requests her to make another appearance). **

**I did calculations and this story will probably be only 15-18 chapters long. Not a very long story at all. **

**This will probably be the last A/N for this story, unless I want to address something. Yeah...that's it. :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spain and Romano continued walking north, away from that village. In truth, they had no idea where they were going. They just followed a path in the woods and continued until they either crossed over to another country or the path stopped. Spain tried to read the map to see where they were going, but he had it on its side. Romano grabbed it from him and flipped it the right side.

"Here we go! Um...", Spain looked at the path in front of him, then looked at the map, then back at Romano. "Roma, I don't even think we're going the right way. Our surroundings don't match the map's."

"You idiota! That's because we're looking at a map of Europe! Haven't you ever looked at a map before!", he started yelling. "I mean, weren't you a pirate once? Don't they have maps for their damn buried treasure?"

"Of course I was a pirate once! That reminds me, I have to show you my pirate outfit and sword. Oh and a nice painting of my ship! My ship, she was a beauty.", Spain said, going completely off-topic. Romano did a facepalm and he shook his boss. "But anyways, those maps were simpler than these!"

"Wait...", Romano did anoher facepalm. "Then where the hell are we going!?"

"Wherever the wind takes us~", Spain said, earning him a punch in the belly. "Ow! Romano, I was just kidding!"

"You bastard, this isn't some joyride! What if we're lost in the middle of Europe?", he continued to punch his boss in the belly. Though, he stopped when Spain pointed to a body of water in the distance. "Huh? What the-"

"Let's go Roma! I think we're really close to Italy now!", Spain said, running to the sea. The Italian stood there, wondering why would there be a sea in the middle of France. Then again, maybe his boss was right for once. After all, most of Italy is surrounded by water. He ran after the Spaniard, who stood at the edge of the water.

"We need a boat.", Romano remarked. "Let's go see if we can find a dock. Then we can steal a boat."

"Steal? But Romano, stealing is bad! Why don't we ask them nicely?", his boss suggested, earning him yet more punches.

"They all speak French! How do we ask them nicely when they speak a different language!? Idiota!", he said, punching him. "Just steal it and give it back. They'll be okay with it."

"I guess...", he said.

They both walked along the side of the sea until they reached a very busy dock. It was going to be hard to steal a boat with this many people. Romano looked over at Spain, who looked straight at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"I thought you had a plan, Roma."

"I thought you were thinking of one, by the look on your face!"

Spain sighed heavily and looked around for a boat heading there instead of stealing one. That would make their lives easier, although Romano's little scheme made their adventure fun. Though, the last thing he wanted was for them to both get caught and end up in jail. That would make the Italian truly unhappy and he didn't like to see him so upset.

He found a ferry heading to their destination, about to leave. Spain tapped Romano's shoulder and pointed to the ferry in the distance. "Look, there's a ferry heading to Italy! We can sneak on the boat and head there easily."

"Alright. Lead the way, then.", he said and Spain walked towards the ferry, figuring out a way to sneak in. That really reminded him of his pirate days, when he snuck onto ships before plundering them. The difference this time is that he wasn't a pirate and he wasn't plundering this ship.

They hid behind some barrels nearby the ferry as people working there walked past. Spain looked a little past them and gave the signal for Romano to act as a decoy. Of course, he grumbled when it was he had to go. "Why do I have to be decoy? You bastard..."

"Once we get to Italy, I'll reserve two seats for us and buy us a full-course dinner at a five-star restaurant.", he promised.

Romano narrowed his eyes at him, but then remembered he had to be quick otherwise they'll miss their ride. So, he jumped from behind the barrels and ran at top speed, past the guards and on the boat. The guards at the boat shouted something in French before chasing after him to the inside of the boat. Spain looked around and casually walked on board and acted like he was also a passenger.

He met Romano at their designated meeting spot, which was in a very crowded spot on the ship. He saw Romano coming, no longer running, but he did look a bit tired. Spain ran to him and flung his arms around him. "We did it~! We're going to Italy! We're going to Italy! I'm so excited~!"

Romano nodded and said, "I hope everything goes well. If not, I'm blaming you, you tomato bastard!"

"Everything will go well, don't worry!", he reassured, patting the top of his head (and trying his hardest not to touch the curl). There was a French announcement, followed by the boat moving away from the dock. Cheers from everyone were heard, including Romano and Spain.

Too bad that they weren't actually heading to Italy.

* * *

Later the next day, they arrived at their destination. The sky seemed to rip open and it started pouring, just as they got off. People simply opened their umbrellas and walked off. On the other hand, Romano grumbled about not having an umbrella and it raining when they had to come. Spain suddenly rested his chin on Romano's head and pulled him close. He almost squeaked when he felt himself being pulled back.

"I can be your umbrella!", he said cheerfully, not knowing that the Italian's face was a red as a tomato because of his sudden action.

"Uh...t-thank you, t-tomato bastard...", he said, his voice trailing off until you could barely hear the insult. Spain squeezed his closer in happiness and at that point, he was probably redder than a tomato.

So, they started walking through the streets of what they thought were Italy, earning strange stares from people. Of course, they didn't stare that long with Romano glaring back. Sooner or later, they had that strange feeling that they weren't in Italy and wounded up somewhere else. They didn't hear any Italian, see any signs in Italian, or smell any pizza or pasta.

"Romano...do you have that feeling..."

"That we're lost in a random country? Yes, you stupid tomato bastard! This isn't Italy at all! Where the hell did we go!?"

"You're in Britain, you bloody git!", a voice called.

They turned around to see it was obviously Britain, who was easy to spot because of his messy, blonde hair and his thick eyebrows that seemed to cover his whole forehead . In split seconds, Romano freed himself from Spain's grasp and ran behind him. His boss smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh really? I thought we were in Italy."

"You two are more idiotic than I thought.", he remarked, putting his hands on his hips. "Britain is nowhere near Italy."

"Oh, really? Looks like I was wrong Romano!", Spain said, scratching the back of his head. Romano, on the other hand, just nodded and hid behind his boss. No matter what, Britain always managed to somewhat terrify the Italian brothers, even if he did nothing. "Well, how do we get to Italy?"

"First, you have to take a boat and go back to France.", upon hearing that, Romano groaned. The last thing he wanted was to go back to 'him'. "...and then you head south and then go east. You'll be in Italy in no time."

"Gracias!", Spain said and almost went to hug Britain, but Romano grabbed the back of his shirt.

"...But why are you heading to Italy anyways?", the Englishman asked.

"It's none of your business!", Romano quickly said.

"We're headed to Italy to find Romano's long lost brother! Or at least that's where we think he is.", Spain said, scratching the back of his head. The Italian, who now stood beside his boss, elbowed him hard in his side. Spain tried his best not to double over in pain in front of Britain. Once he recovered, Spain looked up into the sky and remarked, "Wow. It's getting dark already?"

_'Don't ask to stay at his place. Don't ask to stay at his place...', _Romano pleaded in his head. He'd rather just be in France than staying the night at Britain's place, drinking tea and eating his scones (the way Britain made them, he wanted to stay at least a couple hundred miles away from them).

"Can we stay at your place for the night?", Spain asked cheerfully. Romano smacked himself on the forehead as Britain shrugged. When the Englishman agreed, Spain tried to hug him again, only to be caught by Romano again. "Gracias, gracias Britain!"

"Whatever.", he said and gestured them to follow him.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Britain, which looked like a combination of traditional and modern buildings, roads and cars. Everyone walked on the either the sidewalk or the road, minding their own business. It looked a bit sad, more sad if you factor in the rain that poured on them. Spain wasn't used to this; his country was always sunny and cheerful, even in hard times. Britain was probably used to this and so were his brothers, he brought an umbrella with him. "Isn't it kind of sad here?", Spain asked.

"What? Why would it be sad?", Britain asked.

"Because it rains all the time.", he replied.

"Of course not, you bloody fool. It's just the weather.", Britain responded harshly, showing his tsundere side more. "What? Do you think it rains because I'm sad?"

Spain nodded delightfully and said, "It always happens. When the country is happy, the sun is shining. When the country is sad, it rains."

"What the...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!", he complained. "I'm not sad and neither are my brothers!"

Romano, obviously being right there, heard their little conversation. He didn't really care much about the weather or if told how sad you were or whatever. It was the conflicting points of view that made him listen, otherwise he couldn't care less. The two different opinions reminded him of him and his brother, with England as him and Spain as his brother. 'And to think, I always say I don't care about him.'

"You okay Romano?", his boss asked with a toothy grin that fitted his happy aura. Romano blinked at him and he smiled even wider. "I haven't heard any complaints from you since we all started walking."

Something triggered inside Romano as he blushed slightly and said, "You're worried that I'm not complaining? Gee...", then he growled. "That's so sweet! Because me not complaining is a concern, you stupid tomato bastard!"

Instead of being sad or apologizing like a normal person, Spain's eyes sparkled and said, "Now there's the Roma I know~! Glad to have you back!"

Romano turned away, grumbling a few strings of curse words. While Britain tried to comprehend what just happened, Spain giggled and patted the top of his head, this time accidentally touching the curl. Britain, minding his own business at this point, heard a loud **'CHIGIGI'** from the side. When he turned around, the Italian turned as red as a tomato and was close to tears. Spain was beside him, apologizing to him quickly.

"B-Bastard, don't do it again!", he said, his voice shaky. "Chigi..."

"Sorry Romano, didn't mean to touch the curl~", he said, pulling him in for a hug. "I'll try not to do it again unless you want me to."

"You two can continue hugging once we get inside. Come on, we're almost there and it's pitch dark.", Britain said, dragging them both up to the hill where his house was. He opened the door for the two of them and gestured them in.

* * *

It was no surprise that his house was clean and without a speck of dirt. It also had the latest modern technology. The home itself reminded both of them of Netherlands home, minus the latest technology. Spain looked upon the house in awe and immediately ran into the living room before either of them could stop him. "Woooooow! Your house is so big! And neat!", he said from the living room. "If your regular house is this big, I wonder how Buckingham Palace looks on the inside!"

"I hope that wasn't an excuse to visit the palace.", Britain said, standing at the living room entrance. "Shall I make you both some tea?"

"Yes please!", Spain said, about to take a seat on the couch when Britain stopped him. The Spaniard blinked and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You can't just go and sit on the couch! Your clothes are soaking wet!", Britain cried. He pointed upstairs and said, "There should be some spare clothes, just in case. I always save them for when America comes. They might be a little big, but they'll do. Bring some for your Italian friend as well."

As Spain ran upstairs, Britain headed to the kitchen to start the kettle. He saw Romano, rumagging through the fridge. The Italian noticed him there and asked, "Have any pizza? I'm starving."

"I was going to serve you guys my dinner, which is roasted chicken and vegetables, along with tea.", Britain said. "Besides, I don't have any pizza."

Romano shrugged. "Better than those accursed scones."

Britain ignored him and boiled the water in the kettle, then took out the roasted chicken from the oven, then the steamed vegetables from the pot. In a few minutes, he cut some chicken, served some vegetables and made tea for everyone. "Alright, it's dinner time!"

Romano casually walked into the dining room while Spain ran in, wearing a tuxedo. While Britain yelled hysterically, Romano stared, subconciously checking him out. Despite his hair being out of order and the look on his face practically screaming '**HYPER'**, his lean yet muscular body suited the tuxedo well. _'He actually looks kind of good in a tux.' _When he realized what he thought, he mentally slapped himself. _'Please, I would look better than that damn bastard.'_

"Let's eat!", Spain said, sitting down where his dinner was, completely ignoring Britain's yelling. The Englishman stopped after he got a grip and sat down with the two of them. They all ate in a slow, painful silence, with the few exceptions of Britain reminding them to not put their elbows on the table, how to properly hold the fork, and their posture.

After that torture (according to Romano) was done, it was time for bed. They took a few minutes to brush using spare toothbrushes, and floss before having Britain show them their guest bedroom. "It's only one, so you have to sleep in the same bed."

"We don't mind, right Romano?", Spain said.

"Right.", Romano replied.

"Okay then, good night.", Britain said, heading off.

"Thank you for doing all this for us!", Spain said. "By the way, how do you have so much spare stuff."

"Your welcome. And it's because of America, that bloody git comes whenever he feels like it.", Britain grumbled, until he heard someone repeatedly ringing the doorbell. He groaned and grumbled. "Like right now. Anyways, you better get a good night's sleep."

"Goodnight Britain!"

"Goodnight you stupid bastard!"

Britain sighed and said, "Goodnight you two."

**A/N: Finally, an update! Not that exciting, but yeah.**

**I had to make reference to Pirate!Spain. I just couldn't resiet, seeing as they're visiting Britain, who once fought against Spain. **

**Guess which country they're gonna visit now :3**


End file.
